Luma de Angeli
by Natureal
Summary: Saradomin is lost in exile in the world of humans, while changes are taking place...please R&R. Sorry about the short chapters.
1. Ordinary Life

_**Ordinary Life**_

Saradomin peered out of his window, high up in the castle of Anglia. The land was a peninsula as far as he could see. The sea was calm, with the sun high in the warm summer sky. Waves beat on the shore, about 1000 feet below. Saradomin was one of the Watchers, _Bene Elim._ His mood was complex, happy at finally being alone, but sad, because he missed the presence of his own kind. These humans tried hard to keep him company, but their minds were not nearly as complex and as mature as his own, and their lives passed so quickly. He had been alive for 783 years, but these humans lived barely to 80. But, then again, he was happy, because the 'Castel de Anglia' was a nice place, better than one in his position could hope for. He was exiled from the land of the Angels for not submitting to Enoch when he came to power. He was sent down by the High Angel, Aragon, to the land of Anglia, which was inhabited by humans. He soon procured a noble position among them, but he missed the company of his own comrades, Brom and Balthama. He had grown a fondness for the 'wars' they had fought as children against rival groups of kids.

No. Now was not the time to dream he was back in the land of the Angels, Luma Angeli. He knew it would soon be time to head North, where the men of snow lived and Praf, the stuff of which Angels were made of, was thick. He didn't know of the ancient Angel law which allowed friends and family of an exiled to be able to appeal his/her case after 75 years from the point of his sentence. That time fell in 3 months and 21 days, on the 23rdof September.

He opened his window and launched himself outside, spreading his wings as he fell. With a few flaps of his giant wings, he rose above the castle, and out over the sea which stretched very, very far. He saw a fleet of fishing ships, and a trading ship about 6 hours journey away. He looked over the land and saw the mountains, tiny peaks in the distance.

Once he had lowered himself onto the Tower balcony, he descended to his favorite place and time. It was time to eat. Angels didn't need to eat when in their world. There was Praf, and there was no need for it. Taste was new to him. Every day, a variety of new tastes came to him. Some filled his mouth with a nice sensation, what humans called 'sweet'. Others were not as nice, what they call 'bitter'. Then there was something that made him pucker up, which they called 'sour'. There was also something they called a 'drink'. It was refreshing as the liquid poured down your throat, it cooled down your mouth and body.

He drank and ate, then a still new feeling occurred to him. It was 'sleepiness'. Angels didn't normally sleep, but now, Saradomin placed himself on his bed and slept.

Aragon reflected on what he had done almost 75 years before. Enoch, the Angel 'King' was a little too powerful. Enoch also seemed to have forgotten almost all of ancient Angelic tradition. He was dictating nearly everything, and calling many angels to battle in petty wars and skirmishes among lower races. Angels traditionally didn't have anything to do with them. He had known Saradomin. Saradomin was a wise one, and had been a good friend. It had pained Aragon to exile him. Enoch had overpowered the Angelic race. Yet, most of them had known life before Enoch. If he could only rouse those memories… If Enoch ever caught him thinking about stuff like that, he would be sentenced to death, even though it was he who normally did the sentencing. I shall ponder it later, he decided. Some trial for a doddering idiot Enoch didn't like was about to start. He was required to be at everything these days…

Some of the lower Angels are beginning to come out of blindness and are coming to see what that troublesome one saw long ago, thought Enoch. I must convince Aragon to establish subtle laws, prohibiting anyone from questioning my rule. Having Aragon appear many a time before the public does have its disadvantages. Angels will start to think that he has less power, for those in High Command rarely show their faces. If Aragon was demoted in the eye of the public, someone else would have to be promoted, and I would have to gain control of them if my rule is to be maintained. Aragon isn't the only problem. Some of the Angel High Council think that Saradomin's ideas should be supported. The 75 year appeal date was nearing. If more than half the council's power goes toward Saradomin, then he could be let back into the Angel world. Should that happen, a rebellion might be raised, and should that happen, this time the council might refuse to stop him. Aragon must be powerful in the public eye, and he must be able to make them go against Saradomin!

What Enoch didn't know was that Aragon was nearly ready to side with Saradomin and overthrow Enoch.

Aragon decided it was time to act. He had begun plotting the Secret Council, codenamed 'Shadow'. It was made up entirely of Angels on the High council that he could trust. Of course, not many went against Enoch. They were too terrified of his wrath. But, of course, those brave enough were backed by many happy memories before Enoch. The first meeting was tomorrow, at noon.

A storm was beginning to form out in the distance over the sea, but it was barely visible from Saradomin's tower, which meant that it should strike sometime in the next 12 hours. The storm front was picking up speed, and still moving toward Castel de Anglia, and this was no ordinary storm. It was a darkening in the distance at first, but then popped up about a mile away from the Castel. Everyone scurried inside for shelter. Even the birds, which normally didn't care, were retreating to their nests deep in the trees. The rain was just starting to come down. It was as if the storm had come through a veil. The Castel had stood through many a ferocious hurricane of the sea in the past century, but none had been quite like this one.


	2. The Veiled Storm

_**The Veiled Storm**_

"The storm approaches." Aragon said to Enoch. "It has come through the Veil only once before, and that was nearly a millennium back!" Enoch reluctantly accepted the fact that Aragon was much older and wiser that he was.

"Ok, so it is rare that a storm comes through the Veil, but what harm can it do?" Enoch asked.

"Those are famous last words. If that storm comes through the second Veil, it will nearly destroy the World of Angels!" He said, his voice rising.

"We will have to rebuild the first Veil anyway, and that is not a matter to be taken lightly." Aragon said.

"But where would a storm come from that could break through our Veils?" Enoch asked. "It can't be from Logrus, can it?"

"I'm afraid it can. Logrus is a place of the darkest evil, and Oberon, its ruler, is not known for being nice." Aragon said. "By the looks of it, this storm is his latest concoction for weakening us so he could strike with the armies of Chaos."

"Very well." Enoch decided. "Call a council meeting tomorrow, and decide the best course of action. We shall hope you prevail." Aragon left the castle and headed for Turnul Nord, where the first secret council meeting was to be held in 30 minutes.

"I hereby call this first meeting of the council of secrets to order!" Aragon decided that he should just get it over with.

This had been his first public action against Enoch, and even though it was in secret, If Enoch ever discovered that this meeting had taken place; Aragon would probably meet the same fate as Saradomin had.

There was a cheer as the 50 or so angels he had managed to gather together today sat down.

Aragon began explaining the matter to them.

"As we all know, we are gathered here on this day of the 24th of September to discuss our feelings over the many deeds that our lord Enoch SunRiser has done over the past 75 years, marked from the start of the Angel Saradomin ClearWorld's exile.

As the council murmured its approval of the many atrocious crimes of Enoch, Aragon felt a feeling, a mix of guilt and satisfaction. He decided to let satisfaction take precedence.

Saradomin woke from his sleep to the clap of thunder from the storm raging outside. As most of us know, unordinary storms are only unordinary to the things that they are meant to be unordinary to; those things are mostly unordinary in themselves. Since the Castel de Anglia was rather ordinary, the storm didn't do much more damage than make the surrounding ground muddy and soak the castle. Another cause for Saradomin's waking was his attendant, Julius, entering. Julius was a man of medium height, but compared to Saradomin, he wasn't tall at all, since Saradomin towered to over 7 feet. Julius was not a man for talking much, so he got right to the point of his arrival.

"Lord Emilon requests your presence in his chambers, Sir Saradomin." Julius reported bluntly, and quickly left the room.

Saradomin wondered what Emilon could want him for. He decided to go find out. Emilon's chambers weren't very far from his own, just down in the next tower, where he could see even farther that one could from Saradomin's. As he descended the stairs to get to the next tower, he reflected a little about Emilon and his history. Saradomin had been in exile since before Emilon was born, just after Emilon's father, Emerik, had taken the title of Lord of the Castel de Anglia. Emerik had offered hospitality to Saradomin, and Saradomin had stayed, living in the Castel, and occasionally leaving on a short journey to the mountains, where he could get enough fresh air and Praf to last him another decade or so. Emilon had taken the throne in the 52nd year of Saradomin's exile, after his father had died of plain old age at the age of 83. Now, 23 years later, Emilon had become a good ruler, and had continued his father's hospitality to Saradomin, allowing him to stay in the Castel for the remainder of his exile. Emilon had never been in any major wars, just a few naval skirmishes with the Celts across the sea, when they raided Anglia's trade ships. Saradomin had rarely been called to Emilon's chambers, except in times of dire emergency. He kept this in mind as he knocked on Emilon's door.

"Enter!" came the voice from inside. Although Emilon was trying his hardest to hide it, Saradomin could detect the tones of stress and nervousness in his voice.

Emilon was short, only about 5 feet. His face was darker than a normal person's, although only slightly. His father had been the same. His sea blue eyes reflected worry at the thought of having to call Saradomin. He sat on his armchair and offered Saradomin a seat.

As Saradomin sat, he spoke, "You called for me, Lord Emilon?" he asked inquisitively.

"Yes. Trouble has arisen concerning the matter of both the storm outside and some of the land beyond us." Emilon told him. "It seems the storm is very long. Do you know how long it's been going on for?" he asked.

"Not really. I slept after midday meal and haven't woken up until Julius awoke me." Saradomin said. "Although it seems to be going on for quite longer than most, since it hasn't abated torrential rain yet."

"It's been going on for the past 19 hours. Even with the hurricanes, we don't get that much. And that much rain had bad effects. It seems we've been cut off from the mainland by the river Potree overflowing it's banks and changing course. We are, technically, and island slowly drifting away from shore. Luckily, this happened a few miles up, so there is no danger of overflowing and taking over the castle. Still, it is rather concerning…" Emilon told him.

"I shall go and investigate if that is what you wish, my lord." Saradomin humbly stated.

"I would be very reassured if you did. Although you should fly low to the ground, we don't know what will happen if lightning strikes you."

"I will. Farewell, Lord Emilon." Saradomin said calmly as he launched himself into the air on Emilon's balcony. Who knows, Saradomin thought, I might even find an angel or two in the area. This reassured him, because he knew about the angelic veils. Emilon didn't need to know what this monster of a storm was just yet.


	3. The Diamond

_**The Diamond**_

Aragon reflected on the meeting that had taken place just a few hours before, as he sat in his tower, listening to the sounds of the night outside his window. He never really had thought of Enoch as a serious enemy, just a minor annoyance and a target for dislike and accusations. Now, changes were at hand. He didn't know what to do. But wasn't that why the council existed in the first place? No, the council existed to find a way to secure peace and relative freedom to the World de Angeli. Things were almost…humanlike and medieval. Angelic power had always been relatively peaceful, and it had only been this low when angels were starting to form together, long before humans discovered their presence. Even the humans were feeling the effects of the breaking of the veil; they were experiencing catastrophic weather patterns, which separated them from each other, which resulted in violence not only among humans, but even angels that had lived among the humans were protesting against the storm. Enoch's council tomorrow should decide what to do about the storm, and they could never truly understand the magnitude of this. Aragon had been alive for over a thousand years, and he had seen many things happen before, but none quite like this. This thought stuck to Aragon as he drifted off into subconsciousness, the angelic substitute for sleep, as no organism could maintain a full conscious metabolism for more than a month straight.

Saradomin flew into the storm, looking for the place where the river had cut off the Castellian Peninsula, the thin out jut of land on which the Castel de Anglia was built. The river Potree came down from the Highlands up north, coming through the relatively flat areas of the land, and then trickling down to end in the sea, just at the start of the peninsula. As he neared the spot, he looked and saw something rather worse than that which he had expected. The river had carved itself a new path, straight through the forest and down the small decline that lead to the other side of the peninsula. As it was only half a mile wide and barely attached to anything, the peninsula offered no resistance to the roaring and raging waters of the river. Not only was the river cutting them off, it also was raging and roaring like a crazed boar trapped in a cage. The water found nothing to stop it, and continued onward to toward the ocean. Fortunately, the Manor de Anglia, which was the town the castle ruled over, was on the Castel side of the river, and until the river subsides, shall be known as the Island. Only an outlying field had been flooded, which was fine, because it was normal to have one field out of commission for some reason or other. The farmers and peasants were scared half to death by the waterfall going on not a quarter mile from their houses. Saradomin landed and reassures those who come out to see him. The villagers weren't the only ones who were scared. All the animals in the area had huddled up by the houses and even inside them when they could get in. Just then, a brake in the clouds appeared. The break relieved the area of rain and shed a bit of light on the area. As the sun began to rise, (it was nearly 7:00 in the morning by then) and the rain stopped for a while, they saw without rain or darkness to obscure their vision, and it dawned on them that things wouldn't be normal for a long, long time. For most pieces of bad news you receive, you also get some good news. The good news in this case could also be considered as bad news, but we shall consider it as good news because we have had enough bad news in the past 19 or so hours since this story began. A light was in the sky, not the sun, not the morning star, not the moon, but a bright light, coming more or less in their direction with increasing speed. It turned out to be the diamond of the storm. Diamonds were rather rare, and storm diamonds even rarer, but every storm has a diamond, just that most of the time it doesn't fall in land. The storm's diamond only came down when the storm was over. It was formed by the increasing pressures and increasing power stored and generated inside the storm's powercloud. Those pressures so overwhelmed the very centre of the cloud, and didn't give up or let the diamond fall until it was over. The bigger and more powerful the storm, the bigger and more luminous the diamond. In some cases, the storm went on so long and was so powerful, that the diamond overwhelmed the storm, and a tornado occurred. People both worshipped and feared Tornado storms, as they could destroy nearly everything. If you had a diamond from a tornado storm, it was likely to be bigger and immensely heavier than you were. Fortunately, the Veiled Storm's diamond wasn't very large, even though the storm was very powerful. The First Angelic veil held back the diamond from getting any bigger than it was, otherwise many tornadoes would have destroyed almost everything in the storm's path. The diamond fell toward them, but did not lose its glow. This never happened, because when a diamond leaves contact with the storm, it stops glowing. This was not the case. The diamond fell in a crater on the beach, and Saradomin flew over to get it.

The reason was that the diamond had brought an angel with it.


	4. The Angel

_**The Angel**_

Aragon called Enoch's Council of Decisions together.

"The storm is past, as the second veil has absorbed it. We must now decide what to do about the first veil. The Armies of Chaos will invade any day now with the First Veil down. I should think that we need to repair it, but we need funds, and funds are hard to find…" Aragon stated.

"Shouldn't we leave it be, and focus on building up an army to combat the Chaos?" asked Murtan PowerSlash. Another idiot choosing the aggressive side. His family had always been militarily inclined, and he was no different. Enoch was his idol from childhood, and Murtan was probably Enoch's biggest supporter. Enoch thought the same as Aragon, we needed to repair the Veil, but Murtan didn't know that.

"That is not our first priority. If we focus only on an army, many lives will be lost in combat. With defenses, those loves can be saved by destroying the Chaos at range from behind the Veil." Aragon explained.

"Yeah, but we will only lose the weak ones, so we'll have a purified community of strong leaders." Murtan said. Puritan! Aragon insulted him mentally.

"NO. Angeli value life in all forms, not just the powerful ones!" Aragon roared. "Now, if you're not going to stop saying idiotic and completely senseless things, I suggest you leave right now!" Aragon rarely lost his temper, but he just couldn't stand Puritans. –Note: Puritans were an angelic movement a few years ago to wipe out weak life, no relation to the early American colonists-

After PowerSlash left, the council decided on which funds to use and where the veil need the most repair. After the meeting, Aragon again retired to his tower and went into subconsciousness, his thoughts buzzing around.

After the Angel had recovered from her fall with the diamond, she woke up to see Saradomin out on the balcony, and she was sitting on Saradomin's bed. Feeling only slightly dizzy, she got up and went over to sit down beside him. Saradomin was spaced out, he only noticed her after she had sat.

"I see you are feeling better. That fall must've hurt…" Saradomin said sympathetically. He had been struck by her good looks before, while carrying her to his tower, but now, when she was conscious, he couldn't really resist looking at her. "What is your name?" he asked, not really thinking about the words.

"Nyomi SkyRider. You?"

"Saradomin ClearWorld." he told her sheepishly.

"Really? Weren't you exiled almost 75 years back?"

"Well…kind of…sort of….yes. Why were you up with that diamond?" he asked curiously.

"I chase the diamonds. I try and collect diamonds that fall in the water only, but this one had the power of the First Veil in it, so I couldn't resist. Unfortunately, the pressures got to high, and I was knocked unconscious within inches of the diamond." Nyomi explained. "I've been around about the same amount of time as you, but nobody notices me. I'm normally out hunting storm diamonds."

"Wouldn't you be rich and famous?"

"Nah. I don't keep the diamonds. I hide them away in the land for others to find. My fun is in chasing the diamond."

"Oh. That sounds interesting."

"What do you do?" She asked.

"Nothing much. I just help rule over the Manor de Anglia, which you can see from here." He pointed to the manor, about a mile away in the distance. "Nothing interesting like Diamond Hunting."

"I can take you hunting with me on the next storm, if you like." She offered.

"I'll come; I would like to give it a try… I have to go to the mountain to get ready for my exile appeal." He told her.

"I'd say you have pretty good chances of getting it lifted, I was at Aragon's secret council. They need you to form an open movement against Enoch. They'll probably announce themselves at your appeal."

"Really? You aren't pulling my wing or anything?" in truth, Saradomin had seen the last expression and a wink in Aragon's eyes aimed straight at him as he sentenced Saradomin into exile. That last beam of hope had been his only lifeline in 75 years of semi-darkness.

"I swear by the oath of the Light. He's really trying to get you out of here."

"Ok. I guess I'd better find you a room somewhere… I have to see Lord Emilon now anyway. Why don't you come with me?" he suggested. He got up from the balcony, went into the hallway with Nyomi after him, and up to Emilon's tower, where he found Julius just exiting.

"Emilon wants to see you. He's in a bad mood, probably had some bad cheese for breakfast." Julius whispered in his ear. Julius wasn't really the formal type, and never had been.

Saradomin knocked, and was given the traditional "Enter." Emilon was slightly surprised to see Nyomi, and voiced it in his eyes to Saradomin. Saradomin wasn't the best at introductions, but he did try.

"Lord Emilon, this is Nyomi SkyRider, Nyomi, this is Lord Emilon." They shook hands, and Nyomi and Saradomin sat down.

"Very well. Now, I will get to the point. The river has stopped raging to the point that we can attempt to build a bridge. We have certain financial problems, and I will sort those out myself. Unfortunately, we have to lose you, because of a certain appeal date. It is exactly 12 days from now, but even with wings, it takes 11 to get to the mountain. I am sorry to lose you, Saradomin, but you must go. Do please come back and visit." Emilon explained reluctantly.

"I shall go with him, to accompany him to the mountain and from there on to my homeland." Nyomi said. Luma de Angeli was secret; humans thought that angels lived secretly on Earth.

"You may prepare for your journey. I shall miss you. We haven't had peace for such a consecutive period of time since the founding of the Castel."

As the Angels were leaving the room, Nyomi whispered into Saradomin's ear. "He really doesn't know how fast we can fly. Apparently you were relaxing when you showed him your flying ability. We can make it in 5, but there's a storm to be passing around the mountain soon, I think we'll catch it."


End file.
